Hearts of Light
by Coraline15
Summary: At a final attempt to stop the organization, Sora uses the magic of his Keyblade and finds himself in a world much different from his own. As Sora searches for a way to get home, he discovers a shocking truth about everything he ever knew. Will he have the strength to continue his mission to fight the darkness, or will the truth become too great for him to overcome?
1. Chapter 1

Hearts of Light

**_Disclaimers: All Kingdom Hearts characters aside from Amelia 'Mia' Slade are owned by Disney and square Enix and are all copied without permission. I have made this story for fun and not profit._**

Writer's Note: The idea of this story came to me after seeing a video on YouTube, which would be spoilers in which I will not discuss.. If anyone wanted to play the game first, feel free to do so.. If you wish to continue, feel free to do so.. (Rated for cussing and possible bloodshed)

Prologue

The first thing he was aware of was the soft pattering of rain against his skin and clothing. Sora let out a weak groan as he opened his eyes, his vision blurring in and out of focus as as came to his senses. His head ached as he made an attempt to get up. Slowly, he rose to his feet, stumbling a bit on the water slick surface.

"W..where am I?"

Sora lifted his head to look around, instantly regretting it as his senses were assaulted by the sudden brightness of the lights around him. He lifted an arm and squinted at the intensity of the lights. After his eyes adjusted to the light, Sora was able to get a better view of his surroundings. It was then that he realized he was now standing in an empty alleyway.

"Donald? Goofy?"

His only answer was that of silence. Sora felt a pit forming in the center of his stomach at the thought of being completely alone.. No, maybe they could be somewhere close by. Regathering his resolve, Sora set out in search of his friends. As he left the cover of the alleyway, he was shocked to see he was surrounded by tall buildings that dwarfed every building in Twilight Town with the exception of the clock tower. Sora looked all around at the mostly empty streets, taking in the size of the buildings around him. It was then he caught a glance of the large, full moon that peaked through a break in the cloud cover high above him. He was so entranced by the sight of his surroundings, he didn't notice the beams of light coming from his right. The last thing Sora remembered was a loud screeching of tires before he felt something hard and metallic collide into his side at great speed. As the object came to a halt, Sora struck his head against the hard ground and lost consciousness as he rolled to a stop on the water soaked ground.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Twenty-year-old Amelia Slade had been making her way home from her job. She had completely lost in her thoughts. Or all the shifts she could choose, it just had to be the night shift. While she enjoyed her job, it could be hard at times; especially with things she still needed to learn about the company. Amelia was snapped out of her thoughts as she saw a figure standing in the middle of the road.

"Sh*t!"

Amelia slammed on her brakes to avoid a collision, only to have the tires lose traction as the front of the vehicle struck the figure, sending them tumbling to ground. The car screeched to a halt and after recovering from her shock, she hurriedly scrambled out of the car and hurried over to the form on the ground. Her dark auburn hair became soaked as she knelt at the figure's side in the driving rain.

"Oh God.. Oh God!"

She hesitated before reaching out and flipping them onto their side. Amelia took in the sight of a young boy around the age of fifteen dressed in a black, grey, and red zip-up T-shirt with a hood, matching black and grey pants, and black and yellow shoes. As she looked at him, she noticed his light and dark brown hair had a been put in a spiky type of style and he wore what seemed to be a loose chain with a modestly sized crown charm around his neck. A large gash ran down the left side of his head and was bleeding profusely.

"O-oh God.."

Amelia looked all around, trying to see if there was anyone around to help. Seeing no one, Amelia carefully lifted the boy up from the street and carefully carried him to her car. After struggling with the door, Amelia managed to get the boy inside the back seat and quickly shut the door. She huffed slightly in relief and got back into the car. After readjusting her glasses, she secured her seatbelt and put the car in drive. She gave the boy a quick and concerned glance in the rearview mirror before she took off down the road, driving with speed toward the closest Brooklyn hospital.

**Author's Note: I know what many of you are thinking.. But I assure there is no romance in this story.. I will also not reveal the insperation because it would spoil the game.. I will do what I can to get more up soon..**


	2. Chapter 2

Part One

Sora could hear a soft beeping from close by. He wasn't sure what the source of the noise but as he focused on it, he could hear it beginning to mesh with distant voices. Sora groaned as he began to stir. He weakly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. As he looked around, he was confused to find he was lying in a bed in a white, sterile room. It was then he noticed the cuff-gloves he had been wearing earlier were missing and instead found what seemed to be a thin needle stuck to his arm. Sora instantly snapped awake, sitting up quickly in the bed.

"Easy, young man," a man's voice said calmly. "You shouldn't try to move.."

Sora turned to look at the owner of the voice and was shocked to see an older man with greying pepper hair and beard standing beside the bed.

"W-where AM I?" Sora demanded. "What's going ON?"

"Please, you need to calm down.." the man said. "I am Doctor Miles Rose.. You're at the Brooklyn Hospital Center.. You have been in an accident, but don't worry, we're taking care of you."

Sora stared at him, a lump forming in his throat.

"H...hospital!? But.. But I..!"

"Don't worry, everything will be alright.." stated Dr. Rose. "I know it might seem frightening, but thankfully your injuries had been minimal.. However, you will need to return to get your stitches removed."

"S..stitches..?"

It was then he felt the dull ache in his head. Sora instinctively reached a hand up, feeling a thick swathe of bandages beneath his fingertips.

"H-how long was I out?" Sora stammered.

The doctor looked at his watch.

"Well, you were brought into the E.R. at around seven thirty last night.. It's about three O'clock in the morning now.."

"O-oh.." Sora murmured, looking at the bed.

"Do not worry," said Dr. Rose. "You should be alright as long as you have enough rest.."

He soon held up a clipboard.

Now.. Do you remember your name?"

"It.. I-it's Sora.." Sora replied, still uneasy about his predicament.

"And your last name?"

Sora stared at him, confused.

"It.. It's just Sora.." he stammered.

"Well, 'Just Sora', I can not complete the records unless we have your full name.."

Sora tried to think of what to say, wondering why they were asking for a last name? In all the worlds he had visited they never asked what it was. Come to think of it.. He couldn't remember what it could be. How was that possible? Wouldn't he know his own NAME? Sora looked up and saw the doctor was waiting patiently for his response. He had to think of something. Sora thought of the meaning of his name and soon looked up.

"Um.. Sky.." Sora replied. "I-it's Sora Sky.."

Dr. Rose nodded and wrote the name down.

"Thank you, Mr. Skye.." he smiled.

"Please, just call me Sora.." Sora stammered, looking at the bed.

The doctor nodded.

"Very well, Sora.." said the doctor. "I'll get the rest of the information filled out.. In the meantime, there's somebody here to see you."

Sora looked up and was surprised to see a young woman walk into the room. The woman seemed to be almost the same age as Axel, maybe younger. He took in her slight build and her long dark auburn hair that had a slight curl to it, dressed in a formal outfit looking back at him. She adjusted her glasses as she made he way over to him.

"Hey.. So uh.. I'm sorry I hit you with my car.." she said a bit sheepishly.

"Uh.." Sora started. "It's.. It's okay.."

The girl nodded and sat in the nearby chair

"Name's Amelia," he smiled. "Amelia Slade."

"I'm Sora.." Sora stopped for a moment before adding. "Sky.. S-Sora Sky.."

Amelia raised an eyebrow curiously.

"You sound like you were having trouble there.. I'm guessing you must've hit your head pretty hard, huh?"

"Uh.. Y-yeah.." Sora replied, going with whatever Amelia was saying. "Yeah, m-my head does kinda hurt.."

"Yeah, sorry about that.." Amelia frowned. "I tried to stop the car, but the road was too wet.! I'm seriously sorry this happened.!"

"Hey, Amelia.. It's okay." Sora assured gently.

"Call me Mia.." Amelia smiled. "Pleased to meet you, Sora."

She reached out and Sora took a moment before shaking her hand.

"Oh, by the way.."

Mia took out a pair of cuff-gloves and handed them to Sora.

"They took these off to put the IVs in."

Sora took them gratefully and smiled.

"Thanks Mia.."

Mia looked at Sora a bit curiously.

"Ya know? You look really familiar.." she stated. "I feel like I've seen you before.. Have we met before?"

Sora was surprised and soon thought for a moment.

"Uh, I don't think so.." Sora said.

He soon looked up.

"So, what is this place? Aside from the hospital I mean."

Mia looked at him incredulously as if he asked if water was actually wet.

"Uh, Brooklyn.. Brooklyn, New York.." Mia replied, soon frowning a bit. "You sure you're feeling okay?"

"Oh! Y-yeah.." Sora replied, sheepishly. "I'm fine.."

Mia wanted to continue asking when the doctor reappeared.

"Alright, Sora.. It looks like you're all set."

"Uh, thank you, Sir.." Sora replied. "So.. What now?"

"Well, according to the records, you should be well enough to go home."

"Yeah.. Home.." Sora murmured.

"Hey, I'd ya need a place to stay, you can crash at my place." Mia offered.

Sora looked up in surprise.

"R-really?"

"I mean, ya know, it was kinda my fault. So, why not?"

Sora smiled.

"Thanks."

Mia smiled back.

After signing a few forms and some discharge papers, Sora made his way out of the hospital and with the help of Mia, he got into the car and they began their way down the road.

**Author's Note: In case anyone is confused, I looked up what Sora means and it actually does means 'Sky'.. Also, I had to look ip a lot of information for the different names of places.. I will try to get more up soon..**


	3. Chapter 3

Part Two

As they drove down the road, Mia glanced over at Sora as he stared out at the buildings they passed.

"So, is this really your first time in New York?"

Sora snapped out of his thoughts and turned to face her.

"Huh? O-oh, y-yeah.. I mean I've been other wo- places.. But not like this.."

"Wait, were you just gonna say worlds?"

"What I mean is it seems like a different world than what I've seen before." Sora state. "I'm kinda from far away.."

Mia sensed something was up but then shrugged.

"Yeah, I know what ya mean," Mia replied. "I've been to other countries too.. It's funny how no matter where ya go, every country has its own unique design."

Sora seemed to relax a bit and nodded.

"Hey, Sora?"

"Y-yeah?"

"When the doctor mentioned going home, you seemed upset.. Is something wrong?"

"O-oh.. I-it's just.. I've been away from home.. And.. I don't even know if everyone is okay.."

"Homesick, huh?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, if ya need any help getting home, I'd be glad to help you."

Sora smiled.

"Thanks.. I hope my friends are okay.."

"I'm sure they're fine," Mia smiled. "It's not like you can never go back right?"

"Y..you're right." Sora smiled. "Thanks again for helping me, Mia."

"Hey, don't sweat it."

She soon turned to look over to the side of the street.

"Oh, we're here."

The car soon pulled up to the curb and slowed to a stop. Mia got out and opened the door for Sora. Sora got out and gazed up at the identical buildings that lined the street, each one being a soft red or pink with evenly spaced pairs of windows, and a single door leading inside. He waited for Mia to lead the way and soon the duo walked up the flight of steps leading to apartment building F. Upon opening the door to the building, Sora was surprised to find a spacious room with two other doors and a flight of steps leading up to a second floor. Sora followed behind Mia as she led him up the steps to room three. After unlocking the door to the apartment, Mia led him into the room.

Upon entering the apartment, Sora was taken aback by the sight. It was rather spacious. The main part of the room was mostly cream and white carpet while the small kitchen to the left was intricate light pink tile. At the far side of the room was a simple cream colored couch. Right across from the living room was what Sora realized was a small bathroom. Just beside the bathroom was another small room with twin-sized bed.

"It's not much, but it's home." Mia stated.

She gestured Sora over to sit on the couch. Sora nodded and made his way over to the sofa and sat down, sinking into the soft cushions. He looked up to see Mia wall over with a pillow and blanket.

"Well, it's late," Mia said, setting the items on the couch. "Might as well get some sleep.. You look like you've been through a lot."

Sora nodded.

"Y..yeah.."

Mia sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey c'mon, don't act like that." She said. "Like I said, I'll do what I can to help."

"T-thanks.."

Mia nodded and soon stood up.

"Get some rest, I'll cya in the morning."

Sora nodded and as Mia went to the bedroom, Sora laid back on the couch, gazing up at the building.

"I'll find my way back.." he muttered. "I made a promise.. And I plan to keep it.."

As Sora gazed up at the ceiling, he slowly began to doze off.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sora groaned as he began to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the wooden beams that criss-crossed the ceiling above him. The brightness within the room caused Sora's eyes to hurt. He groggily turned his head to gaze out the nearby window.

"It.. It wasn't a dream.." he groaned. "I'm still in this strange world.."

He reached up to touch the still sore spot on his head and winced.

"W-why didn't the magic protect me l-like.. Like it usually does?"

Sora slowly sat up, cringing at the soreness in his back as he moved.

"W-why am I so sore..?"

He glanced around the room.

"Where are my friends? Am.. Am I really here alone..?"

"Sora?"

Sora snapped out of it as he heard Mia's voice.

"H-huh?"

"You feeling okay! You were kinda staring off and talking to yourself.."

"Uh, y-yeah.." Sora replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "Just.. Wondering why I'm still hurting.."

Mia gave him a look.

"Well, you did just get hit by a car last night, so that's probably why."

Sora was surprised by her tone and looked at the floor. Was he really not thinking straight? He heard Mia sigh and soon looked up.

"Look, I'm sorry for being such a b*tch, I just kinda get that way in the mornings, ya know?"

Sora stared at her with wide eyes.

"Uh.."

Mia looked at him confused but soon gave him a playful smirk.

"I'm guessing you've never heard somebody cuss before."

"Um.."

"Hey, don't sweat it," Mia grinned. "It's probably a bad idea to do that around somebody so young.."

"Hey, I'm not a kid." Sora protested.

"Well, compared to me, you are.. Besides, it's probably not a good idea to cuss around you, so I'll keep the cussing to a minimum. Sound fair?"

Sora looked at her and soon nodded with a smile. The duo soon shook on it before Mia helped Sora up they both went out to start their day.

**Author's Note: I did warn about cussing so please don't be offended.. I will try to get more up soon..**


	4. Chapter 4

Part Three

As they left the apartment, Sora couldn't help but smile a little at the warmth of the sunlight that shown down on them.

"So, what should we do?" He asked finally.

"Well, I don't have work until later tonight so, I guess we could go for a walk around town." Mia shrugged.

"Sounds fair." Sora grinned. "Let's go."

Mia smiled and then the two began their walk through the city. Sora was amazed by how different this world was from Twilight Town and though he was still unsure about the world of Brooklyn, he still found it exciting to be in a new world. Although, he did miss his friends. Sora shook his head and turned to survey his surroundings. As they walked, Mia told him about all the different things to do and see, one of which was a play, something called 'Hamilton'. He wasn't sure what it was about but he seemed quite curious to know. As they continued walking, Sora noticed there were many stores in the city and a store window seemed to catch his attention. Within the store windows were multiple screens showing advertisements. However, it was the middle screen that seemed to catch him a bit off guard.

What he saw on the screen was.. Himself.. He, Donald, and Goofy were fighting Heartless and evil with the aid of the Keyblade, magic staff, and knight's shield. He then saw when he and his friends helped, Elsa and Anna, as well as Flynn or Eugene and Rapunzel, and many others. These were the adventures he and his friends had been on. He continued to watch, completely confused as to how they could possibly know. As the advertisement ended, he saw what seemed to be thin boxes with him and all his friends on the front with a single title: 'Kingdom Hearts III'.

Sora stared at the screen, long after the advertisement add ended, numb with shock. He finally stumbled back as he snapped out of his trance.

"Sora? Sora, what's-.."

Mia stopped as she saw the screen. She stared at the screen, then looked to Sora, then back again.

"I.. I-I get it now.." Mia said in awe. "I KNEW you looked familiar! But wait.. You.."

She trailed off as she noticed Sora's heavy breathing.

"It.. It was never real.." Sora muttered.

"Huh?" Mia asked, a bit confused.

Sora turned to look at her.

"There wasn't a fight for darkness or light!"

Sora knew he was now saying the truth but he didn't care. It didn't matter anymore.

"Riku and Kairi.. EVERYONE.." Sora choked out. "It.. it was never real.."

"Sora-"

"They're not REAL!" Sora shouted, angry tears beginning to form. "I.. I'm not real..."

Mia looked at him, a look of anguish and concern on her face. She reached out to try and comfort him.

"Sora-"

Sora pulled away from her.

"No! Just..!"

He looked up, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"I don't want h-help.."

"Sora.."

"Please just.. J-just leave me alone.."

Sora got up from the ground and took off running, not caring who he ran into, his tears of denial and heartbreak slipping freely down his cheeks.

"Sora! WAIT!"

Sora refused to stop. All this time, he was only made up fiction. The memories of his adventures.. Of his friends.. They had only been made for the sake of entertainment. Sora's tears continued to flow freely as he continued to run. He wasn't sure where he was going or if it even mattered, he had to get away.

As he ran, he did not seem to notice the sign that read: 'Keep Out! Under Construction' near an old building complex. Sora continued running when he felt the ground suddenly give way, not realizing the ground had actually been nothing but soggy planks of wood covering a hole in the ground. He let out a cry of shock and fear as he plummeted into a ten foot pit filled with gravel and mud. Sora groaned as he tried to get up, crying out as he felt a sharp pain in his right leg.

"W-why is this hurting..?" Sora choked out in confusion. "I-it s-shouldn't hurt.."

Sora tried to move again, only to let out a cry of agony as pain shot in his leg. Sora squeezed his eyes shut as tears of frustration slipped down his cheeks.

"I shouldn't f-feel PAIN!"

Sora continued to try and get up, finding it hard to move even an inch. Sora continued to try and force himself up to try again, causing the pain in his leg and his body to intensify as he made his way toward the wall. His hands sank into the mud and clay as he tried to climb out out of the pit. The slightest progress he may have made was soon lost as he slid back down into the pit. Sora gritted his teeth as he lay in the muck of the pit, waiting for the pain to subside. All his energy spent, Sora closed his eyes as let himself lie in the mud.

"Sora!"

Sora exhaustedly lifted his head to look up. He could just barely see Mia standing at the top of the pit, due to being unable to fully lift his head completely up.

"Sora, hang on!"

Mia looked all about the pit and found a wall of the pit that wasn't as steep. She very carefully made her way down into the pit. Once she got down, she did her best to hurry over to him without falling down in the mud.

"Sora, are you okay? What were you THINKING?"

Sora only turned away from her.

"I d-don't want help.. I d-don't really exist.."

Mia looked at him.

"Sora-"

"J-just STOP!" Sora cried out, his tears flowing freely again. "Just.. Just let me.."

"Let you WHAT?" Mia challenged. "Let you DIE?"

She moved closer to him.

"Look, if you weren't really HERE, how am I able to do THIS?"

At saying this, she reached out and took hold of Sora's hand, getting her own hands covered in mud. Sora was confused but as he felt her hands take hold of his, he looked at her in surprise.

"I know what that ad said, but that doesn't mean it's TRUE!" Mia lectured. "If I'm able to actually do THIS, then you're an actual person!"

Sora looked up at her, streaks becoming visible in the mud as his tears slipped freely down his cheeks. Mia gave him a soft smile and slowly helped him sit up.

"You're not just some made up character, Sora.. You're an actual person.."

Mia soon pulled him into a comforting hug, not caring how muddy her clothing got. Sora was surprised by this action but soon returned the hug, burying his face into her shoulder as he sobbed openly.

**Author's Note: I will try to get more up soon..**


	5. Chapter 5

Part Four

Mia smiled as she held onto him, feeling she may have become almost like an older sister to Sora, even if they had only met the day before. She gently rubbed his back.

"It's okay.." she comforted softly.

She looked up, thankful to see that no one was around to cause a scene. Mia soon turned to look at Sora and found he was no long crying.

"Sora?"

She pulled away and was shocked to see Sora was unconscious.

"Hey, Sora."

He only groaned, confusing Mia. She soon caught sight of his right leg and even when covered in mud, she could see his leg had become swollen from the fall. He seemed to have passed out due to the pain he must've been in from the fall.

"Sh*t.." Mia growled softly.

Mia gazed all around and caught sight of the bits of wood scattered about the pit. Taking a moment, Mia took the longest of the pieces and lay it against the wall she had used to climb into the pit. Mia then turned to Sora and lifted him up onto her back before using the plank of wood to climb out of the pit. With every slip and graze against the splintery wood sent Mia into a fit of cussing under her breath. Finally, after about twenty minutes, she finally climbed up onto the edge of the pit, breathing heavily.

"D*mn it, Sora.. You're frickin' heavy.." she grunted, trying to catch her breath.

After a moment or so, she stood up and after a bit of effort, lifted him up. Mia glanced around and could see a secluded section of the old complex building. She lifted him up and hurried into the inclosed part of the building before the workers returned and saw the damages of the pit cover.

"Guess we'll have to wait 'till it gets dark.." Mia muttered softly.

She looked at Sora, a sad expression on her face.

"Poor guy.. You must've been through h*ll to end up here, huh?"

Sora didn't respond and so Mia sighed. Mia glanced outside and let out a soft breath. She should've guessed why he looked so familiar but couldn't think of a reason why. When he told her his name was 'Sora', it should've been a dead giveaway, considering how many times she had seen the ads on TV, on the Internet, on her iPhone.. How did she not realize until NOW?

She sighed again as she looked at the boy lying on the concrete floor beside her. Though he had an almost serene expression, she could still see the marks in the drying mud from where his tears had been.

"I'm so sorry, Sora.." she muttered. "You didn't deserve to go through something like that.."

Mia took his hand again, knowing if he wasn't real, she wouldn't have been able to so. She knew he was a legitimate person, a person of flesh and blood.. And he needed her help. Mia was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a faint groan and turned to see him begin to stir. Sora winced painfully before opening his eyes.

"Hey," Mia grinned. "You had me kinda worried there."

"Kairi?"

Mia stared at him for a moment.

"Uh, no.." Mia frowned. "It's Mia."

"M..Mia..?"

Sora's eyes then snapped open in realization and he quickly sat up.

"Mia!? Aughhh!"

The sudden movement caused him to fall back in pain with a loud scream.

"Shh! You wanna get us BUSTED?" Mia hissed, her voice now a harsh whisper. "We're not supposed to be in here!"

"S-sorry..!" Sora whimpered, trying hard to stay quiet regardless of his pain.

Mia saw his pained expression and sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm being-"

"I know.." Sora responded softly. "It's okay.."

He eased himself up, wincing at the pain in his leg. Mia looked at him, a look of concern on her face.

"Hey.. I know you must've been through a lot.. I'm sorry that.."

Mia trailed off.

Sora knew what she was saying and soon nodded.

"I.. I'm completely alone here.." Sora muttered, taking in shaky breaths. "M-my friends don't even know I'm h-here.."

Sora pulled his legs to his chest, soon burying his face in his arms.

"I..I can't do this alone.."

Mia looked at him as he quietly sobbed into his arms.

"Sora.."

Mia gently rubbed his shoulder and Sora looked up.

"You're not alone, 'cause I'm here.. remember I said I'd help? Well, then that's what I'm doing."

Sora sniffled a little as he rested his chin on his arms. Mia gently rubbed his shoulder before pulling him into a soft hug. Mia sat with him for a while after that, making sure Sora had someone there for him. After an hour or so, Sora finally calmed down a bit and sub-consciously began to rub at his face to clear away the caked on mud. Mia looked outside and after seeing the coast was clear, she turned to Sora

"We're gonna have to head back.." she said.

She reached a hand out and Sora took it, helping him up. The moment Sora stood up, however, he felt a sharp pain in his leg but stifled a scream of agony as to not get them both in trouble by the workers in the area. Mia immediately caught him as he fell and have him lean against her for support.

"Sh*t.. I forgot about your leg.." Mia grumbled, feeling embarrassed. "We'll have to get you back to the hospital again."

"W-what?" Sora stammered. "B-but I-"

"Sora, your leg could be broken," Mia reasoned. "We won't know for sure unless you go back."

Sora bit his lip.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of hospitals." Mia said, giving him a look.

"No, I just.."

Sora stopped talking. Why was he acting like this? True, he never been to one until the night before, but they were there to help him. Soon, Sora nodded.

"O-okay.."

Mia nodded and after looking throughout the area, she could see a backway out of the building, which would hide them from view until they were close to the hospital.

**Author's Note: I'll try to get more up soon..**


	6. Chapter 6

Part Five

Sora and Mia left the hospital, thankful Sora had only sustained a fracture and not a complete break. As they were leaving, Sora now using a crutch to get around, they noticed the sky was now covered by thick cloud cover. Sora heard a soft rumble from up above and looked up. He felt a drop then another and another. Soon, the sensation of falling rain began to grow stronger.

"Should've known it'd rain today.." Mia grumbled.

"Well hey, at least it'll get all the mud off.." Sora intoned, a small smile on his face.

Though he was smiling, Mia could still sense a deep sadness was still present.

"Hey, don't worry.." Mia comforted gently. "I'm sure we'll find a way to get you home.."

Sora turned to look at her.

"But.. How? I.. I don't even know how I got here.."

"We'll think of something.." Mia said as they made their way down the street.

As the duo made their way down the street, the suddenly loud pop, followed by the shattering of glass caused them to spin around in shock. Sora stared in shock and horror as saw a window to one of the stores they had passed earlier had been smashed open. Forgetting his injuries and feeling a rush of adrenaline, Sora hurried toward the building.

"Sora! What're you DOING!?"

Sora ignored her as he hurried toward the building. As he drew closer, he could see the entire window to the store was gone. His shoes crunched against the small shards of glass now scattered about the street. He could hear screaming from inside the building as a young woman struggled against a man that had to be twice as old as Axel with a strong build and dark hair, when she was thrown to the floor. The man seemed to be holding a black object that reminded Sora of the pistol Jack Sparrow had used. Sora's eyes went wide as he saw the man was now pointing the weapon to a young woman's head. As the man took aim, Sora ran forward and used his strength to try and knock the weapon away, causing it to go off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mia saw Sora hurrying toward the building where a robbery was undoubtedly taking place. She yelled after him, wanting him to stop. She knew perfectly well how dangerous a stand off with a crazed gunman could be.

"Sora! Get BACK here!"

Mia heard the shot go off and felt her heart stop, a deep sense of dread going through her as she hurried toward to the scene.

"Oh God! SORA!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The shot thankfully only made contact with the nearby wall a few feet from the woman's position, allowing the woman to run. Sora was on the ground, trying his best to get keep the crazed man at bay, using his crutch to keep the man from reaching the gun that now lay on the floor.

"Stop this right NOW!" Sora shouted, struggling against the man with his crutch.

"Who the h*ll you think you ARE?" the man growled.

He soon pinned Sora to the floor on his back. Sora gritted his teeth as the man began to press the crutch against Sora's neck.

"You picked the wrong guy ta mess with, Punk.." the man sneered angrily.

Sora coughed as the metal of the crutch began to crush his neck, but continued to keep his arms locked in place to keep the crutch from pressing harder on his throat. Sora clenched his eyes shut and with an angry yell, he kicked the man in the gut with his good leg, knocking the wind out of the man, but not enough to push him off. The man landed a sucker punch to the side of Sora's face, which Sora took advantage of by pulling the crutch back and striking the man in the side of the head. As the man let Sora go, they were soon surrounded by a battalion of officers.

As the officers led the man out of the building the thug turned his head, his gaze dead set on Sora.

"This ain't OVER, Punk!" the crazed man shouted. "When I get out, I'ma take your a$$ OUT! Just you WAIT! I'm gonna KILL YOU!"

Those words sent chills down Sora's spine as the officers began to lead the man away. As they put the man into custody, Sora turned to see Mia hurrying over to him.

"Sora! Thank GOD!" she said. "Are you okay?"

Sora painfully rubbed his throat and nodded. Mia was relieved but soon let her anger and concern explode.

"D*mn it, Sora! You nearly gave me a frickin' HEART-ATTACK! What the h*ll were you THINKING!? Don't you know you could've been KILLED!?"

Sora winced at her shouting as he rubbed at his neck painfully.

"Mia, that lady was in TROUBLE!" Sora reasoned. "If I hadn't stopped him-"

"You still could've DIED!" Mia interrupted. "That was a sh*t MOVE!"

Sora looked at the floor, feeling a bit uneasy due to Mia's shouting. Mia slowly began to calm down and soon let out a breath.

"We'll talk about this later.."

Mia began to leave and Sora looked up.

"M..Mia..?"

Sora grabbed her arm and she spun around.

"I'm.. I'm sorry.." Sora whimpered out. "I didn't mean to make you upset.. I just.. I couldn't just stand by and let somebody get HURT..."

Mia sighed again.

"Look.. Sora.. I'm not MAD at you.. I just.. I was worried that the very first friend I've made would end up getting killed.."

Sora looked at her in surprise.

"You.. Never had a friend?"

"Not really.. I've known a bunch of people but.. We never really clicked, ya know?"

Sora looked at her with a saddened expression but soon he took her hand. Mia looked at him and Sora smiled a little.

"I'm here for you, Mia.. Just know that I've got your back."

Mia smiled a little.

"Thanks Sora.."

It was then that they were suddenly assaulted by massive crowd of people. Sora raised an arm to shield his eyes as bright flashes suddenly blinded him from all sides.

He looked all around at the growing crowd, their voices meshing together as they began to talk over each other.

"Young man, you risked your life to save the owner of Sterling Electronics from meeting a terrible end." said a woman, standing close by. "Tell us, what was going through your mind through this ordeal to drive you to do such a heroic act?"

She moved her mic over to him and Sora looked around, taking a moment to let the shock ware off.

"Um.."

The crowd waited anxiously for his response.

"Well, uh.. Well, she was in trouble," Sora replied. "I couldn't just stand by and let somebody get hurt."

Sora was then caught off guard as everyone began to bombard him with questions. As he tried to answer one question, another would be asked and he would try to answer, only for another one to be asked shortly after. Seeing Sora struggling with the situation, Mia took that moment to intervene and she took Sora by the arm.

"No more questions!" Mia stated and soon began to lead Sora away.

Thankfully, the duo managed to find a taxi and they soon left the scene.

**Author's Note: i will try to get more up soon..**


	7. Chapter 7

Part Six

The ride back to the apartments was mostly quiet. Sora and Mia hadn't spoke since they left the scene of the robbery. Sora was more than happy to be away from the massive crowd that had surrounded him after saving the woman from the gunman. As he continued his thoughts, he couldn't help but think of the words the man said before being taken away by the officers.

"Sora."

Sora looked up at the sound of Mia's voice.

"Hm?"

"We're here."

Sora looked out and realized the vehicle had stopped. He nodded and soon got out of the taxi while Mia paid the fee to the driver. Sora wordlessly followed behind Mia as she led him to the apartment. As they entered the apartment, Mia turned to face him.

"Sora, what you did was completely RECKLESS.. You SERIOUSLY could've DIED."

"Hey, I had to do SOMETHING," Sora tried to reason. "She was in TROUBLE."

"You seriously have no idea how dangerous the crime is here, do you?" Mia said, taking a stepping closer. "That guy is only one of the thousands of the crazies that walk the streets of New York.. And worse are out there."

Sora took a slight step back as Mia took another step.

"I've actually seen what they've done and they're not the kind of people to MESS with."

Sora felt a bit uneasy, but soon recovered as a look of determination crossed his face.

"I'm not gonna let some crazy guy scare me!" Sora stated. "I'm gonna help anyone who's in trouble!"

Mia stated at him before shaking her head with a slight chuckle.

"Nothing scares you, does it?"

Sora looked at her in surprise but soon his expression became sad. Mia saw this and frowned.

"Sora?"

Sora looked up, his sadness evident on his face.

"Hey.. I'm not upset.." Mia said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It.. It's not that.." Sora replied softly.

He soon turned away again, keeping his gaze at the floor.

"Then what-?"

She suddenly stopped as she remembered Sora's mental breakdown after seeing the ads earlier that day.

"Sora.. I told you.." Mia tried. "You're not a FAKE..!"

Sora only looked as the floor, lost in his thought.

"Sora, look at me.."

Sora snapped his head up at her suddenly authoritative tone.

"You're not just some fictional character.. Not to me."

Sora smiled a little and nodded.

"Thanks.."

Mia smiled and nodded.

"Don't sweat it.. By the way, we should probably get cleaned up.. I gotta get to work."

"So uh.. What exactly do you do?" asked Sora, curious.

"I work with computers," Mia smiled. "I help design software."

Sora was surprised by this but soon smiled.

"That's awesome!"

Mia let out a soft chuckle.

"Yeah, but it's tons of work," Mia admitted with a sigh. "Tons of bustin' yer a$$ to get things done."

Sora nodded.

"So, would you mind if I came along too?"

The question caught Mia off guard.

"You want to go to work with me?"

"Eh.. Well.." Sora stammered.

"Ehh, why not?" Mia finally said. "Not sure how long I'd be out so, might as well."

Sora suddenly felt as though he may have overstepped his bounds for asking to follow Mia to her workplace, but nodded and smiled nervously.

"Y-yeah.."

Mia nodded in response and soon the two got ready.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After getting cleaned up and getting ready, the duo began to head out.

"We should probably get you some new clothes.." Mia commented. "Just so you don't just have one set of clothes."

"O-oh.." Sora muttered, but soon nodded. "O-okay.."

As the two left the apartment, Sora and Mia were both swarmed by an enormous crowd. It was the same crowd as before after Sora had stopped the robbery at the electronics store.

"Not this again.." Mia grumbled.

As the crowd became restless, Mia managed to get a taxi to bring them take them far from the media crowd. After about three hour long drive, they came to a stop.

"We can walk the rest of the way.." Mia stated. "It's Just up the street here.."

Sora nodded and after Mia paid the taxi, the duo made their way toward a rather large office building. The two entered through what Mia said was a parking garage and soon they were in an elevator and heading up to the ninth floor. As they left the elevator, there was a young man with fair skin and dark hair waiting for her.

"Ah, Miss Slade," the man grinned. "Good to see you this evening."

"Hello, Mr. Green," Mia replied. "It's nice to see you too."

Sora noticed the change in her tone. It was a type of tone that one would use when speaking with an important individual, much like when Riku would talk to Yen Sid.

The man soon turned to Sora then looked at Mia again.

"And Who is this?" asked Mr. Green.

"Oh, this is Sora," Mia replied. "He's a close friend of mine."

"Hey there," Sora smiled.

Mia gave him a look. Seeing her reaction, he then remembered what Riku told him about addressing someone who was in a higher standing than he was.

"Eh.. I mean, hello Sir." Sora restated, smiling a little nervously.

Mia soon relaxed before turning back to the man, who was undoubtedly Mia's boss. The man eyed Sora curiously but soon nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you."

Sora smiled and nodded shaking his hand. Mr. Green soon turned to Mia and began to talk about the upcoming project. Sora took that moment to look around the room, taking in the countless sections of walls that separated everyone. He was snapped out of his thoughts as Mia nudged his shoulder.

"Hm?"

"C'mon, let's go.."

Sora nodded and followed her, becoming a bit overwhelmed by the room filled with sectioned off rooms. He soon began to relax once they reached Mia's office, which was a bit larger than the other rooms, but was still a bit small. Just outside the room, Sora noticed a type of machine that was filled with a dark brown almost black liquid along with a bunch of cups and small paper packets. He looked at it curiously, but feeling as though he may cause a scene, he continued to follow Mia into the office.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sora sat in one of the chairs and was gazing out one of the massive windows, amazed at how lit up the outside world was. He had been curious about what Mia's work required and was amazed to see the project she had been working on. After about twenty minutes, Sora had decided to allow Mia to do her work and took a seat near one of the windows. He was so entranced by the sight of the city, he barely even notice Mia finally standing from her chair. Sora turned and looked up at her curiously.

"Is everything okay?" asked Sora.

Mia nodded.

"Just getting some coffee.."

Sora looked at her a bit curiously.

"Oh, I guess you've never had it.."

Sora shook his head no.

"Well, we use it to keep us awake or wake us up."

"Oh.."

Mia soon left the room, Sora following behind her. As they left the office, Sora noticed other people were gathered around the machine he had seen before. He turned to Mia as she took a paper cup and got some of the liquid from the machine. Glancing around, he noticed three of the workers were watching him and so he sheepishly took a cup and put some in a cup. He gazed into the swirling dark liquid and took a rather large sip. Sora was immediately hit but the overly bitter taste and fought to swallow it down. He choked and coughed a bit as he tried to fight the uncomfortable feeling. One of the workers chuckled as he watched him.

"I take it ya never had coffee before?" the man asked.

Sora snapped his head up and shook his head no, coughing a little.

"W-why's it so BITTER..?" Sora choked out.

The man chuckled again.

"Well, it doesn't HAVE to be.. That's what the sweetener and creamer is for."

Sora looked at him and then at the packets of sweetener and took about five of the packets and put them in. Though he was unsure about trying it again, he took a more cautious and much smaller sip. Sora was surprised by the sudden difference in taste and took a much larger sip, now enjoying the flavors.

"See? Sweetener makes things much better." the man commented.

Sora nodded and soon after finishing his first cup, he filled another cup and added the same amount as before. Mia stared at him and soon shook her head.

'Oh God.. Now I'm gonna have an over caffeinated kid on my hands..'

**Author's Note: I myself love to drink coffee and so it was one of the reasons I decided to add it to this section.. I ****will try to get more up soon..**


	8. Chapter 8

Part Seven

As they went back to the office. Sora had found he was having trouble sitting in the chair he had been sitting in not that long ago. He also noticed he was absentmindedly tapping his feet and his fingers as he sat in the chair.

"Everything okay over there?" asked Mia.

"Everything'sfine!" Sora said, speaking a little bit quicker than he expected. "Idon'tknowwhat'sgoingon."

Mia chuckled and sighed.

"Well, you did have about five cups of coffee so.. I'm guessing you're probably gonna be up for a while."

"CoffeeisAMAZING!" Sora smiled. "CanIgetsomemore?"

"I think you've had enough, Sora." Mia stated, soon going back to her work.

"ButMia-"

"I said no.." Mia stated, not even bothering to look up from her work.

Sora made a soft groan and slumped back against the chair.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mia glanced up and could see it was now time to head back to the apartment. Sora was resting against the chair he had been sitting in, though he was still tapping his feet much like before. Sora snapped his head up and saw Mia was leaving the room.

"C'mon, Sora," she said. "Time to go."

Sora immediately sat up and began to follow behind her. As he slowed to a stop near the coffee maker, Mia took him by the arm and pulled him along.

"You're not having any more coffee tonight." she said, continuing her way toward the exit.

Sora frowned but soon nodded as Mia led him out of the office building and the duo headed back to the apartment for the night.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sora groaned as he awoke the next morning, lying on his back. He turned to look out the window and found it had started to rain again. Sora slowly sat up on the couch and winced. His head ached, almost as much as it had when he had first met Mia two days before.

"Ugh.. M-my head.."

"I told you not to drink so much coffee.."

Sora spun around rather too quickly as he heard Mia's voice and he winced, rubbing at his head a bit

"Mia?"

"Too much caffeine can give you migraines."

Sora groaned as he flopped back onto the couch, rubbing at his head in pain. Mia sighed and after going into the kitchen, she walked over to him, holding a cup of dark liquid.

"Here.."

Sora looked at it and winced as the smell caused his head to hurt a bit more.

"You need to have some caffeine to help ease your headache."

"Mia, you just said-.."

"Yeah I know how it sounds," Mia replied. "But funnily enough, caffeine will also help your headache.."

Sora hesitated but managed a nod before slowly sitting up and carefully taking the cup. He hesitated before taking a sip. Sora closed his eyes as he relaxed against the couch. As he continued to drink the coffee, he found his headache was slowly beginning to ease up.

"If you wanted to go do something, we can.. I'm off work today, so.."

Sora nodded a little.

"Y-yeah.."

Sora glanced outside, watching the rain patter against the window.

"Hey.. Sora.. Is something wrong?"

"N-no, I just.." Sora sighed. "I wish there was a way to get home.."

Mia sat beside Sora as he continued speaking.

"I mean.. I might as well tell you since.. You know.."

"Yeah, I know.. I saw the ads, which is why you should stop thinking you're fa-"

"That's not what I MEAN!" Sora almost shouted but soon he calmed down. "I just.. I.. I can't even summon my Keyblade.. W-what if.. What if I forget.."

He trailed off.

"Sora.. I'm sure we'll find a way to get you back."

Mia placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We're not just gonna give up."

Sora nodded and sighed.

"I-I know.. I just wish I knew how.. Riku would-.."

Sora immediately stopped talking as he felt a pain in his head again.

"Ugh..."

"Sora?"

Sora had his hand against where he had hit his head when Mia had met him after the incident with her car.

"M..my head.."

"Let me see.."

Mia carefully moved his hand away and was shocked to see the white cloth which had been replaced at the hospital, was now showing bits crimson seeping through the bandaging.

"O-oh GOD! Sora, y-you're BLEEDING!"

"W-wha!?"

Sora took that moment and could see his fingertips were now covered in splotches of red. Sora began to hyperventilate as he stared in horror at the sight of red.

"The stitches must've gotten torn while you were fighting that robber!"

Sora looked up at her, his bright blue eyes filled with unbridled fear and horror as his vision began to blur in and out of focus. Sora let out a groan as he began to feel extremely dizzy.

"Sora! Sora, don't worry!" Mia said, quickly helping him stand up. "We're gonna get you to the HOSPITAL!"

Sora only whimpered as he began to feel queasy from the horrible pain in his head. Mia helped Sora lean against her as she began to help him out of the apartment. Knowing taking a taxi would take too much time, Mia quickly helped Sora into her car. As they headed to the hospital, they did not notice the broadcast on the news that the man Sora had stopped the other day had escaped custody and was now roaming the city.

**Author's Note: I'm very sorry if this part seems a bit rushed.. I will try to do a better job in the next chapter and I will try to get more up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

Part Eight

Mia drove with speed toward the hospital. However, as she turned the corner, she was caught off guard as another vehicle struck the side of her car. Sora felt an overwhelming pain as the car was rammed from his side of the vehicle. He let out a groan as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

Mia groaned as she slowly came to her senses and winced as she felt a pain in the side of her head. She was shocked to see she struck her head against the side window when the car was slammed against a nearby street light.

"D..d*mn.." she grunted, slowly sitting up a bit.

Mia was then hit with a sudden feeling of dread and she turned to Sora beside her. Sora was slumped against the side of the car door, the side window having become cracked due to the impact. Completely ignoring her pain, Mia removed her seatbelt and began to try and shake him awake.

"Sora? Sora!"

Sora only let out a weak groan in response.

"C'mon! Stay with me, Sora!" Mia tried.

Sora groaned as he began to stir.

"Mia?"

"C'mon, Sora! We've gotta g-!"

Mia was suddenly cut off as the door to the driver's side of the car was smashed open. Mia spun around and was horrified to see it was the robber Sora had gotten arrested.

"Get out of the CAR!" the man shouted, grabbing Mia by the arm.

Sora immediately snapped awake as he recognized the voice. He stared on he recognized the man was the same man who attacked the woman at the electronics store. The man pulled out a loaded gun, pointing it at Mia as he began to pull her out of the car. Forgetting his agonizing pain, Sora immediately forced his way out of the passenger's side of the car. The man continued to force Mia to the ground, pressing his knee hard onto her back as he pointed the loaded weapon against the back of Mia's head.

"Stop!" Sora shouted. "Leave her alone!"

The man immediately looked up and turned to see Sora standing a few feet away.

"There you are," he growled. "I TOLD you I'd be back for you, Punk!"

"Leave her OUT of this!" Sora shouted. "It.. It's ME you want! Not HER!"

The man sneered and only pressed the gun harder against the back of Mia's head.

"STOP! P..please.." Sora whimpered. "L-let her go..!"

"Why should I let this b*tch live?" the man countered. "She's just a WITNESS."

"Just..! J-just let her GO..!"

The man glared at him and struck Mia in the back of the head, knocking her unconscious.

"MIA!"

Sora felt the side of the gun strike him in the head, hitting him in the left side of the head and knocking him down. Sora made a strangled grunt of pain as he was forced to stand up, the man using the chain necklace Sora was wearing to lift him up. Sora coughed and winced as the tightness of the chain around his neck began to make him lightheaded. Sora fought through the pain to glare at the man who was standing before him, his vision beginning to blur in and out of focus. Just as Sora was about to pass out, the man loosened his grip and Sora collapsed to the ground. Sora coughed and winced as he rubbed at his neck but soon let out a cry of pain as he felt his arm forced behind his back with such force, he felt his shoulder crack painfully.

"Don't want ya passin out, now do we?" the man sneered.

Sora winced painfully as he was forced to stand up again. He took that moment to look over to see Mia lying on the ground. He felt a pain in his heart as he saw his friend unconscious on the ground.

"If you do anything to fight, I will kill her and then I'll kill YOU." the man growled.

Sora could feel tears forming in his eyes as he stared at Mia's still form lying on the ground. The thought of someone who had done everything she could to help him losing their life caused Sora to stay completely still. Sora swallowed hard as he closed his eyes.

"I won't fight," Sora replied. "Please, just let her go.."

The man chuckled and soon began to force Sora to start walking, the end of the gun pressed against his left temple where the stitches had been torn, causing Sora to wince in pain. He, however, did not fight back. Sora knew as long as Mia was okay, it was all that mattered.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mia groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. As she opened her eyes, she realized she was lying on the ground.

"D...d*mn it..."

Mia slowly sat up and could hear a mesh of voices as people were gathering around her.

"Ma'am! Are you okay?" asked a young man, helping her to her feet.

Mia ignored them as she snapped completely awake and looked around.

"Sora? Sora!"

She frantically looked all around and could see the door to the passenger's side of the car had been forced open.

"Ma'am, you need to go to the HOSPITAL!"

"Screw the hospital!" Mia shouted. "I've gotta find my FRIEND!"

With that being said, Mia took off down the street, a feeling of horrible dread building in her chest as she searched for her true and only friend.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sora cried out in pain as he was forced against the rough brick wall of a building, cracking the side of his head against it. Sora cringed as the man then began to secure his arms behind his back with something strong yet thin. Once finished, the man shoved Sora to the ground before stepping down hard on his back. Sora cried out in pain as the man put all his weight onto Sora's back.

"I'm gonna enjoy taking yer life, you stupid punk." the man grinned.

Sora closed his eyes as he felt the barrel of the gun press into the back of his head. As he waited for the inevitable, Sora couldn't help but think of his friends back home. What will happen to them? Would they even know what happened to him? He could feel his tears forming again at the thoughts of never seeing them again. His thoughts then went to Mia. Sora couldn't help but think of what would happen to her. Would the guy even keep his word of not hurting Mia? He didn't know, and that scared him more than anything else. He didn't care about what happened to him. As long as his friends were alright, it was all that mattered.

**Author's Note: I will try to get more up soon..**


	10. Chapter 10

Part Nine

"Say goodbye, Punk.."

Sora heard a soft click and clenched his eyes shut. There was a loud pop but Sora was surprised when he didn't feel any pain. There was a thump as something heavy fell to the ground. Sora however kept his eyes clenched shut.

"Sora? Sora!"

Sora didn't open his eyes and flinched as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy, Sora.. It's okay.." said a soft voice.

Sora looked up, finding it hard to really move as he was lying on his stomach.

"M..Mia?"

He was carefully rolled onto his side, and to Sora's relief, it was indeed his friend.

"Sora, are you okay? Oh GOD! Y-you're BLEEDING!"

"M-Mia.. W-what're you DOING here!?" Sora said, his voice now becoming frantic.

"I've been looking EVERYWHERE for you-"

"Y-you don't UNDERSTAND!" Sora interrupted. "You have to get OUT of here!"

"Sora, it's okay!" Mia assured him as she carefully undid the binds. "You're gonna be okay!"

Sora was surprised by her reaction but soon cringed as his arms were freed from his binds which had been a thin wire. As he moved his arms, Sora cringed as a sharp pain went up his right arm and shoulder.

"Sora!"

Sora clenched his eyes shut as his entire body and his head became overwhelmed with pain.

"C'mon, we better get outta here!" Mia said.

Mia began to lead Sora out of the alley when Sora heard a soft click and he froze.

"Sora?"

Sora took a shaky breath as he saw movement from the corner of his eye. Thinking quickly, Sora shoved Mia to the side, just as a loud pop rang out. The duo saw a small hole in the wall just where Mia had been standing. Sora turned around and quickly stood up, standing protectively in front of Mia, his brilliant blue eyes flashing in anger.

"Screw this!" the man shouted.

He took aim at them. Mia stood protectively in front of Sora, catching Sora a bit off guard.

"Any last words before I kill yer a$$es?" the man asked.

"I don't care who you ARE," Mia growled. "I'm not letting you hurt my FRIEND!"

"Heh.. You're so pathetic.." the man sneered. "Say goodbye.."

The man took aim and pulled the trigger. Mia had closed her eyes and by hearing distinctive shot, she was surprised at the sound of metal hitting metal and soon opened her eyes. Mia stared in shock as she saw Sora standing in front of her holding a metal trash can lid and pipe he had found nearby and seemed to have used the lid to deflect the shot away.

"Sora.." Mia gaped in shock. "H-how did you.."

"I told you, Mia.." Sora started with a smile. "I've always got your back."

Mia was overwhelmed with shock but soon smiled and nodded.

"You gotta be KIDDIN' ME!" the man growled.

He took aim and fired again. Acting quickly, Sora moved the lid in front of himself and his friend and another bullet bounced harmless off the metal lid.

"Stay here!" Sora ordered.

"But Sora-"

"I've got your BACK!"

With that being said, Sora let go of the lid, allowing Mia to use it for protection as he headed toward the man who continued to fire the gun. Sora ducked behind the nearby dumpster while Mia hid behind some nearby trash cans. The sound of metal hitting metal rang out throughout the alleyway. As the man was trying to reload, Sora hurried toward him and used the pipe to knock the gun away.

"It's OVER!" Sora shouted, making sure to keep the man away from the gun.

The man growled and kicked Sora in the gut, knocking him to the ground.

"SORA!"

The man ran over to the gun and took aim at Mia. He, however, did not have any bullets left as he had not had the chance to reload the gun and so the gun only continued to click over and over again. The man used the side of the gun to knock Mia to the ground. Mia rolled to a stop on the ground as the lid flew from her hands and rolled across the ground. The man took that moment and quickly loaded the gun. Sora looked up from where he had fallen to the ground.

"MIA!"

Sora scrambled to his feet as the man took aim at Mia. Mia scrambled back, trying to reclaim the dropped trashcan lid as the man took aim again.

"Say goodbye, b*tch.." he growled.

Mia clenched her eyes shut as the man took aim and fired. At first, Mia was confused as to why she hadn't felt any pain and so she opened her eyes. She stared up in horror as Sora stood in front of her.

"Sora?" she said.

Sora stood completely still, his back facing toward her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sora continued to stand in front of Mia, having leapt in front of her as the man fired the weapon. He was staring in shock as he felt a sharp pain beginning to fill his chest.

"Sora?" asked Mia.

Sora tried to respond but could only make a pained choking sound and cough as he stood where he was, shakily gripping at his chest. Deep crimson blood began to seep through the fabric, coating Sora's hand in red. Sora could feel a tight and painful pressure grip his chest as he collapsed to the ground.

"Sora!" Mia cried.

Sora coughed and winced as he clutched at his chest, trying to stem the flow of blood the best he could with his hand. His breath came out in ragged gasps as he tried to breathe. She hurried to his side on the ground.

"Sora! Oh GOD! SORA!"

The man chuckled cruelly as he moved closer toward them.

**Author's Note: I'll try to get more up soon..**


	11. Chapter 11

Part Ten

Mia continued to try and help Sora in any way she could, when she heard the man's cruel laughter from close by. As the crazed man loomed over them, something inside Mia completely snapped. With a loud scream of anguish and despair, Mia lunged at the man with a snarl and knocked him to the ground. She picked up the discarded pipe and began to repeatedly use the pipe to beat the man over the head, screaming all matter of profanities with ever hard blow of the weapon. After a minute or so, Mia began to slow her attack, breathing heavily as she continued to grip the pipe, part of the metal having become slightly dented due to the force of the blows. As the man lay unconscious Mia took that moment to hurry back to Sora and she carefully tried to help him sit up. Sora coughed painfully and shuddered, blood dribbling from his lips as he tried to breathe.

"Sora..! I'm so SORRY!"

"M..Mia..."

"Sora, stay WITH me!" Mia urged.

Mia could feel tears forming as she tried her best to comfort him. Sora took her hand and gripped it tightly.

"I always... G-got.. Your back.."

Mia stared at him and felt her tears slipping down her cheeks. Sora smiled before he coughed and his eyes slipped shut.

"Sora?"

Sora remained silent.

"Sora?" Mia tried, shaking him. "Sora!? C'MON!"

Sora continued to relax in her grip.

"D*MN it, Sora! Wake UP!"

Mia hugged Sora close to her as she began to sob quietly into his shoulder.

"Please.. J-just.. W-wake up.."

Mia continued to weep softly into his shoulder when a faint light from somewhere within the alley caused her to look up. Mia stared in shock as she saw what seemed to be a large sphere of white and blue light. She stared in shock as she witnessed a young boy, about the same age as Sora with silvery-blonde hair set and bright greenish-blue eyes step out into the alleyway. Mia noticed he was wearing an outfit similar to Sora's. However, his hooded zip-up, hooded T-shirt was a light and dark grey with bits of yellow and black and white plaid border along the bottom. His pants were a deep blue and black with the same plaid design along the bottoms of the pantlegs and he wore black boots with matching fingerless gloves. Mia stared at him, but soon shook away her shock and called to him.

"Please! You gotta HELP ME!"

The boy looked at her, his expression turning to that of horror.

"Sora!" he cried out.

Mia was taken by surprise as the boy seemed to recognize her friend. The boy hurried over and stared at Mia, his gaze turning to anger.

"What've you DONE to him!?" he growled.

Mia scrambled away, allowing the boy to take hold of Sora.

"Please, you gotta HELP him!" Mia cried out. "H-he's been SHOT!"

She gestured to the man who was lying on the ground a few feet away from them, the still loaded gun lying close to the man on the ground. The boy turned back to Mia, eyeing her a bit suspiciously.

"How do you know, Sora?"

"I met him a few days ago, a long story that we have no time to TALK about!" Mia replied. "We have to get him to the HOSPITAL!"

The boy turned back to Sora and could see he was barely breathing now. He carefully let Sora go and slowly stood up.

"W-what're you DOING!?" Mia cried out.

He didn't respond and soon took out what Mia realized was a massive key of sorts and held the end over Sora on the ground.

"Heal.." he said softly.

Mia was about to yell at the boy for not helping Sora but was soon taken aback as she saw a bright glow of white and blue light wash over Sora's body. Her eyes grew wide as Sora was slowly being lifted from the ground. Mia stared in shock and awe as she saw the wound in Sora's chest begin to close up and the blood that had been covering his clothing begun to dissolve away. As the glow continued, Mia noticed that the swathes of bandages around Sora's head began to unravel and fall uselessly to the ground, the stitches and injuries completely vanishing from sight. After about a moment or so, the glow around Sora began to fade to nothing as Sora was slowly lowered back to the ground. Sora lie motionless on the ground as the light completely faded away. Mia hurried to her friend's side.

"Sora?"

Mia jumped slightly as Sora suddenly took in a deep breath, his eyes snapping open. Sora began to breathe heavily and coughed a bit before rolling onto his side with a groan.

"Mia?"

Mia smiled and hugged him.

"You're okay!" she whimpered.

"W-what.. Happened?" asked Sora.

Mia pulled back and smiled.

"I don't know how.. But.. He saved you." she replied, turning to the boy standing behind Sora.

Sora turned around and his eyes grew wide as he saw who was standing behind him.

"Riku!"

Sora quickly stood up and ran to him hugging him tightly.

"Riku! Y-you're HERE!"

Riku smiled and returned the hug.

"Glad to see you're okay." Riku smiled.

Sora grinned and he soon turned to Mia, who was still completely stunned by what had just happened.

"Mia, this is Riku." Sora smiled.

Mia slowly stood and after regaining her composure took a step toward them.

"So, you're Riku.." she said slowly. "Great to meet you."

She then turned to Sora and took a breath.

"Sora.. What the h*ll were you THINKING jumping in front of a crazy PHYCHO like that!?"

Riku stared at Mia in shock at the sudden shouting but Mia ignored him as she continued.

"That's the FIFTH time, you almost got KILLED!" Mia shouted. "I swear to GOD! If you EVER do that again I'll kick your a$$ so HARD you won't be able to SIT for a month!"

Sora laughed a little nervously at Mia's shouting and as he turned to Riku, he was met with a stern and hard look from his friend.

"You just never CHANGE do you?" Riku sighed.

"Well, you see.. Um.."

Sora trailed off as he had no idea what to say.

"Do you always have to be reckless?" asked Riku.

"EXACTLY!" Mia agreed. "Ever since I MET him, he's been doin' crazy sh*t and getting INJURED!"

"Hey! I thought you said you'd keep the cussing at a MINIMUM!" Sora frowned, looking a bit upset.

"Well, if I'm p*ssed OFF then I'll CUSS!"

Riku chuckled a little.

"I bet you and Axel would make a great friendship." he said.

Sora spun around to stare at him.

"Axel CUSSES!?"

"Yeah, just not around you.." Riku smirked.

Riku then turned to Sora, his expression now a bit more relieved.

"I'm still glad you're okay.."

Sora smiled and nodded. Riku returned the smile and soon turned to head back through the sphere of light.

"C'mon," he said. "The others are waiting.."

Sora smiled and was about to join him but soon stopped and he turned to look at Mia. Mia had a sad smile on her face.

"Looks like you're finally heading home, Sora.."

Sora frowned and slowly began to make his way toward her.

"Thanks for everything, Mia.." Sora said.

He then pulled Mia into a tight hug. Mia returned it, feeling fresh tears form in her eyes again.

"I'll miss you, Sora.." she sighed. "It's not gonna be the same without at the apartment.."

Sora pulled back and looked at her, a look of sadness showing on his face.

"I'm sorry.." Sora frowned. "I wish there was something we could do.."

"I know.." Mia sighed.

She let Sora go and stepped back at bit. Sora smiled softly, but soon turned to Riku. As Mia began to leave, Riku watched her go and was deep in thought. After a moment, he turned to Sora.

"Actually.." Riku began. "I think there's something we can do.."

**Author's Note: I'll try to get more up soon..**


	12. Chapter 12

Part Eleven

Pence was typing away at the computer. After finding Riku had managed to find Sora, Pence and went to trying to redirect the portal back to the old Twilight Town mansion. Kairi was sitting anxiously in a chair in the room. Olette moved close to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure Riku and Sora will be okay."

Kairi smiled a little but still seemed a bit worried. Roxas made his way over to where Pence, watching from over his friend's shoulder

"I wonder where Sora ended up." Roxas said.

"Who knows," replied Hayner, who was resting against the nearby wall. "I mean, you never really know what Keyblades are capable of."

Axel who had been pacing about the room soon let out a groan.

"It's been about a week now, hasn't?" he said. "How was he able to just find him within a single day?"

"You know Riku," Kairi started. "If anyone can find Sora, it's Riku."

"Actually, we kinda only met maybe a month or so ago after I was brought back from oblivion.." Axel intoned, an unnamused look on his face.

"Axel-"

Kairi was suddenly interrupted as Pence quickly stood up.

"I've GOT it!" he cheered. "I've got a connection!"

Everyone turned toward the section of wall where they had previously created a portal to the World that Never Was just over two or so years before. As they waited patiently, the group of friends watched in awe and uncontained excitement as two figures made their way through the portal.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi cheered.

She ran to them and pulled the two into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Sora."

Sora returned his hug and smiled.

"I missed you too, Kairi.."

Sora soon let go and took a step back, looking at everyone around the room.

"Okay guys.." Sora began. "I've been through a lot of different things over the time I've been gone.."

He turned to every one of his friends who had now begun to gather around him, everyone anxiously listening and watching him expectantly.

"Well.. I've also learned a lot and well.. It was thanks to someone I met in the other world.. I couldn't have gotten through what happened without them."

He soon turned toward the still open portal and smiled.

"Hey, you can come out now.." he encouraged gently.

Sora turned toward his friends, who stared in shock as they saw a young woman about Axel's age with a slight build, long dark auburn hair that had a slight curl to it, and wearing formal attire made her way out of the portal. The woman readjusted her glasses as she slowed to a stop, the portal soon closing behind her.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Mia."

Sora turned to her with a smile.

"Mia, these are my friends."

"Um, hey." Mia said a bit sheepishly.

Riku turned toward everyone in the room.

"I know what you're all thinking.." Riku started. " I had been the one to suggest she come with us to our world.. But I will talk with Master Yen Sid about this and inform him of my actions.."

"I.. Guess I'll have to let Donald and Goofy know too.." Sora admitted a bit sheepishly.

"And I'll let King Mickey know.." Riku added.

"Did you just say King?" Mia asked in surprise. "As in.. A ruler of an actual KINGDOM?"

"I guess there's tons we'll have to fill ya in on." Axel stated, making his way over to her.

Mia turned and was surprised to see a young man around the age of twenty or so with bright red hair that seemed to have been set into slicked back spikes. She couldn't help but blush as she saw his bright emerald eyes.

"Name's Axel," he smiled. "It's great to meet ya, Mia.."

Mia smiled back and nodded.

"Pleased to meet you too, Axel.."

The duo shook hands and she noticed he was wearing a black cloak with matching gloves.

"Hey, aren't you hot in that?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, not really.." Axel shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it kinda holds in heat so, if you're wearing it during the summer, it's probably gonna be uncomfortable."

"Huh.. I see.." Axel replied

As Mia and Axel continued talking Sora couldn't help but smile as Roxas, Hayner and the others began to join into the conversation. For so long with never having a single friend, Mia would now have eight. Sora began to think of others who still have no idea what had happened. He knew telling others of other worlds may have caused a rift in Mia's world.. Then again, it had only been Mia who really knew. He began to think back to that day he had first learned who he truly was. Sora glanced over as his friends, a slight pain in his heart at what he had seen about his home, his friends.. And even himself. As he looked over at Mia and his friends talking and creating conversation, all the thoughts of doubt he had faded away and he smiled. Sora thought of what Mia had said. Just because it had been in an ad did not mean it was true. Sora smiled and closed his eyes, not even realizing as a single tear slipped down his cheek.

"Hey, Sora?"

Sora looked up.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" asked Olette, concerned.

Sora scrubbed at his face with his hand and looked at everyone looking back at him, also noticing Mia's concerned expression.

"Y..yeah.." Sora smiled a little. "I just.. I r-really missed being home.."

Kairi smiled and gave him a gentle hug. Sora smiled as well and returned it, everyone else soon joining in. After about a moment or so, they let go and Sora turned to his newest friend.

"Hey Mia."

"Yeah?"

"Since you're here," Sora started. "We should show you around town."

Mia thought for a moment and nodded.

"Sure, sounds awesome."

Sora smiled and nodded and soon he Kairi, Riku, and Axel let Mia out of the mansion.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Axel led Mia through Twilight Town, Mia was amazed by the sights of her surroundings, having never been to a small town before as she had lived much of her life in the city. Mia gazed around at the small shops and stores scattered about the city. She was surprised to see the roads and walkways were made of flagstones rather than concrete and asphalt.

After a while of taking in her surroundings, Mia soon found Sora and the others led her to the small square of town where a small ice cream shop had been set up. Axel happily bought everyone a bar of ice cream before leading them up to the town clock tower. Mia looked out over the city in awe at the sight of the town below before she glanced up. From their vantage-point, it was easy to see the entirety of Twilight Town was completely bathed in the golden glow of the setting sun, many of the clouds above it tinged, pink, orange, and crimson.

"Wow.." Mia whispered in awe.

"I'm guessing you never seen a sunset?" asked Axel curiously.

"Actually.. It's always been hard to see.. You can't really see that much in the city.."

Sora smiled as he sat beside her.

"Well.." he began. "It's definitely different.."

"Yeah.." Mia smiled softly.

She soon took a bite of her ice cream. Her eyes grew wide at the extremely sweet taste with a slight mix of being salty.

"I'm never had THIS flavor before."

"It's Sea Salt Ice Cream." Axel smiled.

"Huh.. I'll probably be addicted to it.. Almost like how Sora is probably gonna be addicted to coffee." Mia teased.

Sora gave her a look, his face becoming red as he stared at her.

"Uh.. What's.. Coffee?" asked Axel in confusion.

Mia chuckled a little.

"I guess I've got a lotta stuff to explain too."

Mia turned to look out at the sunset again, taking another bite of her ice cream. Though Sora felt a bit upset by the awkward moment when dealing with coffee, he let out a sigh and shook his head. As he turned to looked at the horizon, he couldn't help but smile as he listened to the mix of conversation. Sora glanced over as his friends again, so glad he had managed to return to them again. As he thought of the time he spent with Mia in New York, he realized he had formed a strong friendship with her. He knew Master Yen Sid would be upset about what Riku had done, Sora was happy to see Mia become not only his close friends but friends with many others. As he looked out to the horizon again, he couldn't help but smile as he closed his eyes and allowing a fresh tear to slip down his cheek as he thought of his friends.

The End

**Author's Note: And so ends another story.. I'm very sorry if the end seemed a bit rushed.. I will try to do a much better job next time.. I hope you all enjoyed the story and have a great day**


End file.
